twilight randomess rp
by yummigummi
Summary: well its about all the characters from twilight it has spoilers from all 4 books so if you dont want to skip ahead in the series then dont read this! in other word its a random rp with my bestie in class we got bored a did this out of random plz read..


ok so me an my bestie were bored so we came up with this...

discliamer-i dont own twilight or the characters oh well

here's they story.........

i wrote to her Serenity,

wanna RP?

whats RP? she wrote back

Role play :D

oh haha. I'm Bella! XD

are you Alice?

yep an Emmett :)

lol kay.

so the story starts......

Emmett-Hiyah im like the mack daddy of Tswizzle yeah fear me*shakes butt*

bella- shut up emmett! where's alice?

emmett- climbing trees *smirks* stares at rosalie*

bella- i miss my sexy edward. im feeling sex deprived *pouts*

emmett- ha! hwy dont you just do it on the ground it suits you two * nahaha*

edward- my bella and I will NOT do it on the ground. we'd probally break it.

bella - haha just like the bed!!

emmett- ahah! we broke a car and 6-7 houses! right rosalie?

rosalie- dont drag me into this *sigh*

bella- puh-lease you dont have a peice of fried chicken on us

edward- bella,please! can we keep our sex life private?

emmett- oh poor edward afraid you'll get showed up?

rosalie- EMMETT! but he's right you two are a speck of rain on our sex life you cant beat us *smiles*

bella- rosalie wanna bet?? edward lets get started now

edward-* growls* they dont get to see you naked! thats only for me and me Only!

bella- fine! whatever you say my sex god. *giggles*

edward- ugh! you know it turns me on when you call me that

emmett- go rose thats my chick!

rosalie- yeah lets bet bella,emmett take of you shirt

emmett- getting a little naughty here are you? *smirks*

rosalie- anything to beat her! *runs to emmetts side and kisses him deep*

edward- fine! im not gonna lose to emmett and his slut!

bella- *gasp* you did not just call roalie a slut? ahahahah

emmett- says the burnette and her man whore on a pole

rosalie- * turns around* SLUT? me a slut?! belle honay EDWARD can say what he wants your theme song is freaky girl shes a very freaky girl she get it from her mamma -interupted-

emmett- your momma so fat----

rosalie-ugh! emmett you messed it up!

bella- ha weak emmett you're a fag

edward- allow me to finish his thoughts rosalie your mama is so fat,she-

esme-excuse me?! wtf were you about to say!?

bella- emmett and his skank started it! *sticks out her tounge*

emmett- bella, for your IMFO i was talikin about your cat

rosalie- no it was about the mutt over there*points a jake*

jacob- hey when did i get in this?

belle-hey jake i missed you!

edward- *growls* get you ugly puppy face outta here before i bite it off!

bella- i know what i want to bite off

edward- honeslty bella can you stop thinking dirty

bella- come over here and make me*winks*

jacob- i think im gunna puke

alice- yay the gangs all here!

jasper- DUDE! i just found out brians gay!

roaslie- who the fuck is that?

emmett- i think he means eric

jasper- no brian for sure

alice- whats he look like?

jasper- blue eyes,blonde hair

alice- ha! thats mike!!

emmett-its peanut buter jelly time!!!!

bella - yay peanutbutter jelly,peanut butter jelly! peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat.*starts dancing and tripps*

jacob- HAHAHA loser!

edward- look who's talking,mutt

jacob-leech wanna go??

alice-omg hes gonna lose!

roaslie-HA! he _is___lose

jasper-are you sure his name is mike and not brain?

emmett- i can make you wet rosalie

rosalie-*blush* um *cough* ugh i gotta go-

emmett- to the BATHROOM!

bella- um akward.....

jacob-and gross what is it with vampiers and sex??

edward- its addivtive *grins*

bella-are you suggesting?

edward- oh yeaaa

jacob- dang is everyone horny?? even....ALICE!?

alice--um jasper in your future i can see that-*jumps on japser this should put a smlie on your face-

jasper-alice waht are you doing in my Waoh!

jacob- Oh shizznuts! even alice...

emmett- lets talk about sex baby lets talk about you and me lets talk about all the good times and the bad times that make three lets talk about SEX!

jacob- emmett shut up! btw i thought you and roaslie went to the bathroom?

emmett- were vampires were fast

rosalie- ughh yeaa ahah

emmett-your shirt rose

rosalie-opps my bad *turns around and fixes shirt*

jacob-okayy *gags*

bella -were back!

edward-so who wants to play truth on dare? *smiles evil*

bella- uh-oh

emmett im in hell yah!

rosalie- greaaat-

alice-lets play!

jasper- *board* woo

jacob- let me get renesemee i have the perfect dare for her

edward-


End file.
